


Super Duper Double Execution Fun!!

by rachiebird



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachiebird/pseuds/rachiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"By the way, the vote wasn't unanimous. Ishimaru-kun, why would you vote for yourself?"</p><p>Sure, the Hall Monitor is saved by the majority vote, but where's the fun in a just death for a culprit who has already resigned himself to his fate? Doesn't a boring death like that need a little something to spice it up and make it more interesting? And isn't Monobear is a kind and merciful headmaster? If Ishimaru wants to die that badly, why not just give him what he wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Duper Double Execution Fun!!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, just filling my own prompt in the kink meme.

"Yep! That's right!" cackles Monobear. "Chihiro-kun isn’t the only one Mondo Oodwada killed! He’s a double murderer, a murderer x2! How positively dreadfully thrilling! So now that story-time is over, how about we get on with the real show! Aren't you all just flushed with excitement? I sure know I am!"

All Ishimaru could do was shake his head in disbelief, a single thought cycling through his mind over and over again. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't right. This wasn't how it was supposed to go! 

Monobear raised his hammer. Everything after that moment was instinct. He couldn't allow this to happen to his brother. He couldn’t allow it! The next thing anyone in the courtroom knew was Ishimaru standing in front of the judge's chair, grappling with Monobear for control over the mallet. 

"Ishimaru-kun!" Naegi's just about to run over- try and pull Ishimaru away before there's a repeat of what happened to Junko. But he's too late. In addition to being faster, Monobear is also closer, and when the large metal claw extends down from the ceiling and wraps itself around Ishimaru’s chest, all any of the students can do is look on in horror. 

To the hall monitor’s credit, even as he’s being pulled up into the air, tears streaming down his face and body wracked with sobs, Ishimaru still manages to keep a tight enough grip on the hammer to pull it away from Monobear. But not even that is enough. The bear simply pulls out another one from somewhere behind the podium, and gives it an energetic twirl as he looks up at Ishimaru. 

“Well now, wasn’t that an interesting turn of events?! Who knew a model student like Ishimaru was capable of breaking the rules so blatantly? And such an important rule! Ooh, and did you know-” The bear leans in close to the surrounding students as if he’s preparing to share with them some sort of secret. “Ishimaru-kun voted for himself in this trial! Perhaps he’s some sort of glutton for punishment! How delightfully perverse! But even so, we can’t afford to let rule-breakers go unpunished! That’s a recipe for disaster if I do say so myself.” 

“H-hold on just a fucking second!” Mondo growls. “There ain’t no need for all this shit. Nobody got fucking hurt did they? So really it’s not even worth making a fuss over.” There are some mutters of agreement here, but it seems nobody’s too keen on catching the attention of a wrathful Monobear. “Why don’t you just do like you said an’ get on with the show.” The biker is half pleading at this point- holding out his hands as if he’s waiting for Monobear to cuff him and take him away to his execution. 

A look of manic glee suddenly stretches across Monobear’s face “Oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!! I’ve just gotten the most glorious of ideas!” A lump settles in Mondo’s throat. Anything that made Monobear that happy couldn’t possibly ever end well. “Oodwada-kun, I think is much too eager for his own death! Really rude of him actually. That’s exactly the kind of behavior that makes executions boring boring boring! Yes. I’m quite sure now. A double execution is the perfect way to spice things up!”

A double execution?! Monobear couldn’t do that! Ishimaru had had nothing to do with Chihiro’s death! Mondo could accept his own death- he’d killed Chihiro, it was only fair. But the idea that he’d be dragging his brother along with him to whatever cruel execution Monobear had planned- Ishimaru hadn’t done anything wrong! Mondo opens up Leon’s student notebook, frantically scrolling though the rules in search of some sort of defense for Ishimaru. 

Seeing the gangser’s actions, Mobear just laughs. “Upupupu, there’s no rule against it, you know. So long as the rule-breaker gets punished, it doesn’t matter what the punishment is!” Mondo looks anyways. Monobear’s right. There isn’t any rule. Mondo feels sick. His attempts at distracting Monobear had only succeeded in dooming Ishimaru even further. 

“Well, that was tedious. Now that we have the formalities out of the way, lets try moving onto the main act again. Any objections?” Mondo almost objects, almost opens his mouth to say ‘No, stop!’ but then he realizes that more likely than not, all that’ll do is make the situation even worse. So Mondo simply collapses, emotionally and physically drained, leaning against the stand as he waits for Monobear to cart them both away. 

~~~

When Mondo Oodwada feels the curvature of the motorcycle underneath him, he can’t help but relax slightly. Although in his head, he knows it hasn’t actually been that long, it feels like it’s been ages since he’s last ridden. Even though he’s scared and his heart is pounding away at something like a mile a minute in his chest, execution or no, Mondo can’t really think of a way he’d rather go out. Other than the one little thing that causes the guilt to settle in again at full force every time he thinks about it: Ishimaru. 

Ishimaru is sitting behind him, not bound as tightly, but still pressed tight between the seat’s back and Mondo himself. Even through his heavy coat, Mondo can’t help but feel feel his brother’s frantic heartbeat. Mondo had known before he’d even stepped into the courtroom that he was going to have to be executed. He’d known that, and he’d been prepared for that. His brother on the other hand hadn’t even been given the opportunity to think about it. If Mondo was scared, Ishimaru had to be terrified.

“I- I’m sorry... Brother. I did not indend for this to happen. I- I attempted to stop him. But... It seems I have simply made things worse.” It takes the gang leader a moment to make sense of Ishimaru’s words, and not just because the other boy is forcing them out through tears. For half a second, he thinks they’re coming out of his own mouth. They’re too close to his own sentiments and he doesn’t understand why it’s Ishimaru who’s the one apologizing in the first place. Ishimaru hadn’t done anything wrong. This entire mess of a situation was all thanks to that bastard Monobear. No. Not all thanks to Monobear. If only Mondo had been able to control his own damn temper...

Mondo wishes he wasn’t tied so tightly, so that he could turn around and give Ishimaru a reassuring hug, or pat on the back, or glance, or anything really. He tries to think of something to say instead. Anything. But Mondo’s shit at that comforting stuff, even when he’s not about ten seconds away from dying, so all he says is “I told you didn’t I? That I’d take you out on my motorcycle when we got out?” He thinks it might have been the right thing to say. He thinks Ishimaru might have stopped crying. 

But then Monobear starts in and he spins the wheel, making the two boys fall against each other and then the engine starts and they couldn’t have heard anything even if there had been anything to say. As they speed across the red carpet, Mondo thinks he feels Ishimaru’s arms wrap around his waist. As they are spun and twirled and twisted around every which way in the metal cage, legs and ankles dragging and getting caught between metal bars, snapping like dry sticks, Mondo opens his mouth and he screams. He screams in pain and rage and adds his voice to the roaring of the motorcycle’s engine and the cacophony of clanking metal.

Some time passes before he can no longer yell. His voice is gone and his throat is raw and sore and his mouth is dry and sticky and covered with blood from where he accidentally bit his lip, but he’s stopped yelling. He has a vague sense of Ishimaru being behind him, but when he tries to grab and hold onto that sensation, it slips away again. His head is pounding and he feels like he’s being pulled apart by the seams. Everything hurts so much and neither of them can really even tell the difference when the electricity comes. And then suddenly there’s a difference and the pain... well, it doesn’t go away, but is suddenly seems to stop mattering so much. It’s as if it’s no longer something he has to concern himself with. As if nothing is. 

And then even that stops and the motorcycle clatters to the floor of the cage, and by all appearances, it’s as if neither Mondo Oodwada nor Kiyotaka Ishimaru ever existed.


End file.
